


"Take My Seat."

by impulse_baker



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Family, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, any death after Kevin's has been voided, because screw bucklemming, movie cuddles, pretty much, starting traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulse_baker/pseuds/impulse_baker
Summary: Dean is convinced to start some holiday traditions, or at least spend it with their big adopted family instead of alone with an order of take out. Cuddles and domestic feels ensue.





	"Take My Seat."

 Sam and Dean didn’t really do Christmas. They did what they could to celebrate when they were kids, putting together a makeshift tree, throwing together what they could and getting creative for a fancier dinner, and scrounging for presents. Sure, there were a few memorable years like where the tuna, ketchup, hotdog, marshmallow fluff mac and cheese made its debut and when Dean was gifted the Samulet and when they went to a Holiday Winter Wonderland for free because the ticket lady felt bad for them. She had even given them a handful of vouchers each for different rides and games. It was amazing how much the kindness of others made a difference to them growing up. They tried to pay it forward as they got older and had more cash on hand from hustling pool and such, by giving what they could to people worse off than themselves.

Dean at least had vague memories or feelings of Mary Winchester doing something cozy for the holidays. Sam didn’t have that. John wasn’t exactly a festive man. Anything he had was from college, and even then, he didn’t do much unless Jess really convinced him to.

This year was going to be different. This year they had a little family to celebrate with and Castiel may or may not have put the idea in Dean’s head, in passing, that Jack should be able to experience holiday cheer. Maybe deep down he really did want a reason to get everyone together and do something fun. They didn’t necessarily have to exchange gifts or do a big fancy dinner and he really didn’t want to get a big messy tree to fit into the Bunker because _where would we even put the damn thing?_ But it would be nice to be together.

Sam was surprised when he brought it up, asking for ideas. He wore a knowing smile when Dean casually mentioned that Cas’ wish for Jack to see human holiday tradition is what spurred it on, but the older Winchester knew better than to fuel that snarky fire, so he ignored it in favor of talking about who all they could invite.

“Charlie, obviously. Hopefully Kevin will want to stick around, and he could invite Mrs. Tran. We could invite Jody and Donna and the girls. It would be great to have Eileen around.” He dramatically winked at Sam when he mentioned the hunter’s name and he laughed at the stuttering pink mess it turned his younger brother into.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll text her.”

Dean laughed. “Don’t embarrass yourself too much. She’s pretty kickass and obviously likes you back, but I don’t know how impressed she’d be with this mess.” He gestured at him up and down.

“Shut up, jerk.” Sam grumbled and shuffled away, thumbs working furiously on his phone.

Dean sent off a few texts to his intended guests and went off to find his angel to brainstorm ideas. The guy had been around since the beginning of time, surely he had some ideas for how to spend a fun holiday together.

 

“I don’t really know what we could do, just that I would like us to be together.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’ve seen just about every tradition since the beginning of time.”

“Unless you would like to put on a mock battle between a King and the old God Markuk and then sacrifice the mock King, no. I don’t have any applicable ideas at the moment.”

“Come on, Cas, not one?”

“Would you like us to have a masquerade festival? Or perhaps some of us may assume the role of master and the others may take on the title of slave and then we can switch positions and carry out one another’s bidding for a night.”

Cas talking about _masters_ and _positions_ and _night_ did things to Dean’s imagination, but he willed his lustful thoughts about his angel to go away. He could revisit them later in his own private time. Probably in the shower.

“Yeah ok, I get it, old man.”

The corner of Cas’ upper lip barely twitched up. “I am a genderless angel, Dean. Not a man.”

“I didn’t come here for your smart-ass humor, Cas.” He tried to look and sound annoyed but honestly at this point, his remarks were just endearing.

“Well I am afraid I have nothing else to offer you.”

“Ok well, how about we just watch some _Dr. Sexy_? You’ve still got a few seasons until you’re all caught up.” He didn’t wait for a reply and just pulled up his laptop from the desk in Cas’ room, exactly where he left it last night after rewatching a few episodes of _Sherlock_ together.

It was nice to just sit here together and occasionally comment on what was going on. Cas was both the best person to watch stuff with and the absolute worst. He was the best with stuff that Dean was already familiar with because he asked so many questions and Dean loved to just pause and tell him everything he knew and share all the little tidbits of information he had to clear the angel’s confusion. Cas was attentive and perceptive and caught almost every detail of what was going on. Once they were watching a show and he made a comment about seeing Charlie’s car on screen. Dean wasn’t sure what he was talking about because it was a full body shot of two characters walking down a street. But sure enough, he went back a few screens and for a split second, there was a yellow VW Beetle that drove by them. _How the hell did you notice that_ he had asked, and the angel just shrugged in response.

On the flip side, he was the worst to watch anything new with because he was a stream of questions that Dean wasn’t prepared to answer and it was distracting to have that gravel in his ear, asking about things that Dean had the same questions about.

They were watching Dr. Piccolo get her trust broken yet again, when the perfect plan formulated in his mind.

“Dude! Why don’t we just have everyone over for a couple of nights and we just watch movies and play games and have dinner and stuff? Nothing big, you know? Just, give us all a chance to just all be in one place.”

“That is a wonderful idea. I’m sure that suits everyone much more than whatever it is people typically do, what with all the stress of consumerism.”

“Well we have to come up with a list of games and movies and shit to eat. What do you think?”

“Isn’t _Die Hard_ your favorite ‘Christmas movie’?” He did air quotes and Dean just had to laugh at the unnatural little gesture.

“ _Die Hard_ is definitely a Christmas movie, and it is definitely the best out there.”

“I’ll take your word for it. But I think we could watch that and whichever of the sequels you like. And maybe a few traditional holiday movies. We could always ask everyone else for suggestions. As far as games go, my knowledge is very limited, but perhaps we look for games that are not reliant on speech, for Eileen.”

“Yeah, yeah that’s good thinking. We should talk to Sam about that.” The rest of the planning fell quickly into place, with Cas acting as a sounding board for Dean’s ideas. He was pretty good at this stuff, he admitted to himself when he looked at the list he had written on a scrap piece of paper from Cas’ desk.

A thought crossed his mind and he wasn’t sure how ridiculous it was, or how bad. “Should we…should we invite Crowley?” His own tone sounded like he was really questioning it. “Like, demons don’t like Jesus and all that, right? Like, that’s kind of the whole thing, right?”

“Dean, _I_ don’t particularly care for Jesus above any of the other humans.”

“So…is that a yes?”

“I will leave that up to you, but I don’t imagine Kevin or Linda would be happy to see him.”

“Yeah. Yeah, no you’re definitely right.”

 

 

Jody, Alex and Donna were able to get off a few days before Christmas and all promised to be there on their first vacation day. Claire was currently off on her own, but she, too, promised that she would join them for the holiday. Charlie, Eileen, and Mrs. Tran each let them know that they would love to be with them and unsurprisingly, Charlie said she was already on her way.

Sam let Dean and Cas do the grocery shopping, so he could download any movies that weren’t on Netflix and find some games to play. Walking up and down the different aisles and judging produce felt so domestic to the older Winchester, he added it to another reason why maybe starting some holiday traditions wasn’t such a bad idea.  

 

Everyone was cozied up in the room that Sam converted into a theater, furnished with all the couches they could find in the Bunker, pillows, cushions, and blankets. Dean and Donna were in the kitchen getting snacks together while the rest of the rag tag family was trying to decide on a movie, since apparently _Die Hard_ would have to wait until Christmas day, and despite Dean’s ardent suggestions, they absolutely couldn’t just watch it every day.

Claire still hadn’t showed up, but assured Cas she would come as soon as she could in the next two days, and refused help with whatever it was that she was doing. Dean trusted her and tried to quell his angel’s worries and remind him that she was smart and capable and it was so _cute_ to see the parent in him come out, fretting and checking his phone every so often to make sure he hadn’t missed any messages from his adopted daughter. He knew there was also an element of anxiety over Jack meeting Claire. Cas wanted so desperately to get along and for them to bond like siblings and if he was completely honest with himself, he shared the concern. Not just for Claire and Jack, but for everyone who had somehow never really met before now. This was his family. And in some way, he felt he owed it to Cas that he was able to build it.

               

Dean and Donna joined everyone as _Elf_ was starting, because apparently it was agreed that Will Ferrell was a safe introduction for Jack to the holiday spirit, and they passed around the beers and bowls of snacks. They were all kind of lumped together, Sam and Eileen notably cuddled in the corner. Donna practically leapt into Jody’s lap with a loud laugh and just as lovingly aggressive, Jody pushed her off into the space next to her. He wondered where he would fit in all the mess of blankets and pillows without being awkwardly close to anyone.

“Take my seat.” Cas stood and seemed to be headed to the cramped space between Charlie and Kevin, but instead Dean lightly shoved his shoulder to stay where he was and just wiggled in next to him and Jack.

He didn’t know where he materialized the soft fleece throw from, but his angel was pulling it up around both of their legs. Their eyes met in an unspoken question of _are we doing this, is this ok?_ It was safe to assume that the unavoidable cuddling that ensued was answer that it was more than ok.

Christmas wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The next two fics will be related to and be sequels of sorts to this fic, so be ready for some holiday fluff. Also, let's hear it for Dadstiel!
> 
> Previous work: I Dreamt About You Last Night  
> Next work: I Saved a Piece for You


End file.
